twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Edwina Blake
The only daughter to Sheldon Blake, Edwina is the very epitome of her barely known father. Raised by a bitter, alcoholic mother, Darla, the only Blake child finally made the move to NYC where she hoped to pursue a career in design; either fashion or interior. Like her father, she is suspicious of those seeking to enter her life and guards herself against anyone who might be a potential threat to her ‘emotions’, including her equally guarded father. __TOC__ Abilities Dexterity Thanks to her tail, Edwina has become more balanced that most. Her equilibrium realigned after the shift to accommodate her new appendage, giving her a superior sense of balance and agility; it also gives her the gift of a third hand when needed, since the tail is prehensile. Designing When it comes to looking good, no one is better at it than Edwina!—or so she believes. A talent stemming from her early teens, she has a knack for designing a lot of her own clothes and decorating; which she hopes to build into her own empire one day. Song bird Musical talent seems to run in her family; at least on her father’s side. She’s always loved to sing, though rarely will when in front of a crowd and has even managed writing her own music. She also plays a few instruments: guitar and piano. Biological Profile Appearance With features of both her parents, Edwina's facial appearance tends more towards her mother, Darla. The traits she inherited from her father are down to the basics of hair, eyes and ultimately her attitude. Tall and slender with an even complexion, slightly tanned from her days spent on the California beaches, she seems to be your average city girl. The only distinguishable trait that sets her off from the “norm” would be the 4ft tail growing out of her backside. A result of the events in 2012. The new appendage gives her superior balance and agility that separates her from the human race as well as making her spine more flexible, but the downfall is that she's had to cut holes in her best jeans to simply accommodate the bothersome thing. She does like the fact that it's like having a third hand available whenever needed. The furs a bit cute too, if only a little too fluffy and close enough to be the same shade as her hair. Personal Belongings Personality To be so young, she is wise beyond her years. Edwina graduated high school like every other teenager, with honors in her diploma but she was far from being the Valedictorian of her senior class. Against her mother's wishes, she opted out of applying to colleges and focused mainly on starting her own fashion line. A dream that has yet to come true. Mentally she is a stable woman with enough common sense and street smart to know what she can and cannot handle. She can't remember a time when her logic had ever been outweighed by anything else. Her personality wouldn't allow for anything else. Her mother deemed her a “control freak” at an early age, when the other kids were playing in the dirt and she was to worried to get her white shoes even a little dirty. History Raised by an alcoholic mother and absent father, Edwina knew no real boundaries as a child or young adult. She was responsible in a sense that she knew things needed to get done but young enough not to really care. Darla, her late mother, was less than adequate as a parent and Edwina often resented the woman for holding so hard to the memory of the man who’d knocked her up. She even pitied the woman at times for being so weak and promised herself she’d never allow herself to become so strung out over a man. Early 2013, months after the Great Shift, the young Meta packed up her bags and left Darla to fend for herself while she moved across the country to NYC. After seventeen years of nothing but some paychecks and phone calls, Edwina wanted to form some sort of relationship with the father she didn’t know. So far the road has been a little bumpy, but it’s nothing that she can’t handle. Time Line **Strike through indicates a thread in which one or more of the players has left the site indefinitely. July 2, 2013 Surprise : Edwina arrives in New York and surprises her father with an unexpected visit.© July 2013 Grand Opening : Edwina wanders into a book store and meets Maurice; a french man with a habit of staring.(s) July 21, 2013 Job Hunting : Responding to an ad in the paper, Edwina finds herself being offered more than a receptionist position by the charming Nehemiah Gold.© July 26, 2013 Golden Paradise Resort : Taking a trip to Atlantis for the test photo shoot, Edwina has an unexpected and unpleasant run in with dear old dad at the opening party.© July 27, 2013 Leaving so soon? : In an attempt to flee the island the day after the party, Edwina's escape is thwarted by Roxy and Nehemiah.© August 5, 2013 Fashion Ave or Zombie Ave? : As outbreaks of zombie invasions break out around the city, Edwina finds herself in the mist of a hoard of undead with nothing but her car, her gun and a deranged Melina to help her survive.(s) August 22, 2013 Open Mic Night : One month after the incident with her father on Atlantis, Edwina invites him (anonymously) to Tina's Bar & Grill to hear her sing. Here she meets Push Up for the first time and her night ends with needing an alibi to cover up a murder.© August 30, 2013 New friendship and more? : Running into Push at the Boheme Coffee House, the two strike up a conversation before Push nervously ask the girl for a ride.(s) September 2, 2013 The Wrath of Venus : On her way to show off some of her work, Edwina gets distracted when she passes by the HLNA building and notices Freya in a compromising position.(c/exit Edwina) September 3, 2013 Malice Is In The Blood : After narrowly escaping from the clutches of the HLNA, Bronx summons Freya and Edwina to his warehouse on the pier for a chat.© September 3, 2013 Flight to St. Lucia : After a brief meeting with Bronx (after his escape from the HLNA NYC headquarters) Edwina and Freya are sent to the island of St. Lucia where hopefully they stay out of the HLNA radar and form some sort of friendship.© September 3, 2013 (LATER THAT NIGHT) Failed Outing : Edwina decides that she wants to escape for a bit from the watchful eyes of her protector.© October 5, 2013 It's A Beautiful Prison : Over one month has passed since Edwina and Freya arrived in St. Lucia and after all that time, Bronx finally joins them.© December 2013 God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen : Trapped in a snowglobe for the Christmas month, Edwina sets her mind to spending the next month in unfailing good cheer, even when she meets up with Bronx.(s) January 3, 2014 That's A Serious No-No : While enjoying a night at her father's club, Eddie's curiosity gets the better of her as she follows the UG Heiress into a dark alley. From there the situation escalates as a gunfight ensues between some street thugs, the CR crew and some of the UG.© January 3, 2014 LATER THAT NIGHT (continued from That's A Serious No-No) CR That's A Serious No-No part 2a : After the fight with the thugs, Eddie is taken back into CR where she has another confrontation with her father.© January 10, 2014 Believe it or not, I am sorry : Days after the fight in the alley and while Eddie has been put on lock down with a constant babysitter, she gets an unexpected visit from Mary Jane.(s) January 21, 2014 Meet Me On Fashion Ave : While shopping and dealing with the immaturity of some teenagers, Eddie meets a man who intrigues and delights her to a point of feeling as if life in NYC isn't as bad as she thought.© January 22 - 27, 2014 : Edwina is in California taking care of her mother's estate and funeral. February 14, 2014 First Date : After spending a bit of time away from the outside world, Damian manages to coax Edwina out of her depression. The pair end up at a karaoke bar for their first date.(ip) March 15, 2014 From Eddie, With Love : Edwina takes Bronx down to the harbor, to his own warehouse, where she has stored a birthday surprise for him.© March 23, 2014 Looking for work : Bored with the night club scene, Eddie decides to head to The Lounge for a more relaxing evening out when she runs into her father. After a brief encounter with Nathan, the two Blakes head out for some spontaneous father/daughter bonding. © March 28, 2014 Dancefloor Anthem : A brief cameo for Edwina and Kaori; the young Blake believes she's just found the new replacement for a bodyguard.© May 13, 2014 Art Becomes Reality : AU Thread: While visiting the museum, Edwina becomes the captive of an usual painting.(s) May 24, 2014 Gravity in Heels : Hoping for a pair of new pumps, Edwina gets more than she really wants as she runs into Freya at the boutique.© May 28, 2014 Kill 'Em With Kindness : Attending a club with a few friendly acquaintances, Edwina has a bit of smoke and ends up nearly killing a girl in the restroom. Thankfully though Kaori Ryujin, an employee of her father shows up at the right moment to take the girl away before any security becomes the wiser.© May 28, 2014 Sleepover! : Description coming soon.(ip) July 6, 2014 And They All Came Tumbling Down : While escaping the watchful eyes of those paid to protect her, Edwina finds herself in a sticky situation. As the museum comes falling down around her, she wakes up to an unbearable pain radiating from her tail and with no recollection of who she is, where she is, or what happened.(ip) July 20, 2014 What Have I Done? : Description coming soon.© July 20, 2014 What Have I Dont? Pt 2 : Description coming soon.© Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Criminal Syndicates Category:Metahumans Category:Club Republica